Card Captor Sakura : The Continued
by EJaramillo
Summary: Immediately after the 2nd movie, Sakura and friends have more adventures at hand. Something new is occurring, but no one can imagine what it could possibly be. What would the story be like if it didn’t end? Please read and review.
1. Sakura and the start of a new day

My name is not CLAMP, and I don't want to offend,  
  
But I did not wish for the CCS story to end.  
  
So here I am now, with a fanfic for you to see,  
  
And I'll continue this story the way I think it should be.  
  
Since CLAMP had done a fabulous job,  
  
An actual ending would cause me to sob.  
  
If you were to sue me it would be such a shamer,  
  
`Cause after all this is, a Legal Disclaimer. Grin  
  
Card Captor Sakura: The Continued   
  
(Ashita he no MELODY/Melody for Tomorrow is playing)  
  
"I LOVE YOU." Sakura cried as she leapt from where she had stood a moment ago. Her jump brought her sailing in to Syaoran's arms as he stood at his edge of the gap in the clock tower's stairs. Once Sakura's arms reached his, Syaoran pulled her close to him in a joyous embrace, even though the momentum of her leap sent them both falling backwards in laughter. Syaoran and Sakura continued to laugh as they blushed slightly from the awkward tumble that now had them lying on the floor. Syaoran grinned as he sat up and proceeded to help Sakura up.  
  
"I was so afraid." Sakura confessed, "I thought you had lost all your feelings for me." Her eyes begin to water once again at the idea, but in her heart she knew everything was okay. Syaoran saw her reflecting on the thought of what could have been. He instinctively held her close to him as he whispered gently.  
  
"Sakura, I will always love you." Syaoran's words sent a fire of emotions into her heart. Sakura hugged him tighter as her face wore a smile that was brighter than the sun. Syaoran continued to speak as he felt her happiness radiate through the hug. "With you, no matter what happens, everything will surely be alright."  
  
Syaoran hesitated breaking the hug that he and his beloved Sakura were presently enjoying, but he knew that more important matters needed to be dealt with currently.  
  
"We should return to the festival." Syaoran advised. Sakura's bright green eyes focused on his brown ones as she drew away from his grasp.  
  
"Yeah," she agreed, "We should make sure everyone is alright." They stood together, hand in hand as they made their way down and out of the tower. After they had exited, Sakura turned and looked back at the tower. Void's damage had been undone, and there were no longer holes or damage anywhere to be seen. Sakura and Syaoran made their way out of the theme park, smiling happily at the new day.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Yukito shouted as he ran to them with the tiny Kero in his grip. "Are you both alright?" he questioned them with worry in his eyes and voice.  
  
"Yes Yukito-san," Sakura beamed, "Everything is wonderful." Syaoran gave them his smile of approval as well.  
  
"We can all discuss what happened later," piped the voice of Kero, "We need to first get the three of you back to the festival." Yukito, Sakura and Syaoran nodded in agreement as they rushed back to the location of the play.  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling had just arrived to the festival after walking back from the top of a building. They had awakened there when the dawn's light spread through the sky. Neither could remember what had happened after they were last with Sakura, Syaoran, Yue and Kero. They were now standing beside the stage looking for their friends.  
  
"I hope nothing happened to them." Meiling shivered.  
  
"Of course not." Tomoyo simply stated with her smile. "After all, it is Sakura-chan."  
  
Meiling nodded, her fears now lessened by Tomoyo's faith. Three figures caught the girl's eyes. Tomoyo quickly switched on her ever-ready camcorder and filmed the triumphant return of the heroes.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-chan." Sakura called to them as her, Syaoran and Yukito dashed towards them.  
  
"It makes me so happy to see Sakura-chan's smiling face." Tomoyo dreamily sighed.  
  
"You must have defeated the card, Kinomoto." Meiling proudly stated.  
  
"Yes, I did." Sakura held up the new card for everyone to see.  
  
"Oh my!" Tomoyo gasped, turning off her camcorder, "We need to do something about the play." The group's eyes widened with realization just before everyone scurried behind the stage. Yukito left Kero with Tomoyo has he wandered to the front of the stage.  
  
From the audience seats, the sleepy onlookers slowly stirred from their nap. Those that were already awake simply sat and whispered quietly with puzzled expressions. Kinomoto Fujitaka and Daidouji Sonomi were still sitting side by side in their seats; Sonomi was trying to ignore Fujitaka while he softly smiled at her.  
  
"Hey, Yuki." Touya stepped beside his friend and placed his hand upon his shoulder.  
  
"Oh Touya!" Yukito turned and gave his friend a warm smile. Just before either could speak, the sound of a loudspeaker was heard.  
  
"Thank you for that brief intermission ladies and gentlemen." Tomoyo's sweet voice rang though the air. "But now we are back, with the stunning conclusion of our play." The audience's attention was turned toward the stage as the curtains were drawn aside. Sakura and Syaoran were once again standing before everyone wearing their costumes from the play. Sonomi swiftly snapped her fingers and once again her employed bodyguards were professionally video taping the scene  
  
"The magical stone had been destroyed." Sakura's voice pierced the air, "And our families have been rescued from its powerful influence." She turned to face toward Syaoran with her hands held firmly to her heart. "Now, there is no reason for us to hide our love for one another." Syaoran took a step toward Sakura and held his arms out for her.  
  
"I love you princess." Syaoran stated firm and unmistaken.  
  
"I love you too!" Sakura accepted his embrace once again.  
  
Everyone in the audience clapped and cheered at this beautiful finale, except for Touya.  
  
"That little brat!" Touya gritted his teeth and raised his fist while scowling at Syaoran.  
  
"Don't worry Touya," Yukito soothed his friend, "Sakura-chan will be alright." Touya could only look at Yukito's winning smile.  
  
The curtains closed and again reopened to show the entire cast of the play bowing before the cheering crowd. Sakura and Syaoran stepped forward, hand in hand and took a bow together. The cheering grew louder and was followed by a rainfall of flowers for Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
The stage was cleared of the cast, as the members of the play made their way to waiting family and friends. Yukito, Touya, Sonomi and Fujitaka stood patiently as Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meiling came to greet them.  
  
"Oh Sakura-chan!" Sonomi exclaimed with stars in her eyes, "You were absolutely beautiful." Sonomi yet again snapped her fingers and four bodyguards presented a sweat-dripping Sakura with enormous bouquets of flowers. Fujitaka and Yukito simply nodded in agreement with Sonomi. Touya stood with his arms crossed and glared at Syaoran.  
  
"You make a better prince than a princess brat." Touya's comment was directed at Syaoran. Syaoran's only reply was a smug smile and his hand firmly griped with Sakura's.  
  
"Oh no!" Sonomi wailed, "I need to leave for a meeting." Her hand rose to her cheek and she frowned.  
  
"I must also leave for work." Sakura's father glanced at his watch and confirmed. "I will see you later tonight after I am home." He reassured his daughter.  
  
Sonomi and Fujitaka for a second time congratulated the stars before they both left for work. Sakura and Tomoyo waved to their parents as each drove out of sight.  
  
"I didn't know monsters could act." Touya teased Sakura.  
  
"What did you say?!" Sakura fumed at his comment.  
  
"Now Touya," Yukito interrupted, "Don't you and I need to return to the parlor our college put together?" Yukito smiled as he winked at Sakura. She calmed herself and smiled back at him while he shooed Touya away.  
  
"Sakura-chan and Li-kun must be very tired from fighting `the Void' all night." Tomoyo chimed while grasping her dear friend's hand. "We should all go to my home so that we may speak in private and you shall rest from your heroic adventure." Meiling and Syaoran glanced first at each other, then at Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero. They all agreed with the idea, so to the Daidouji residence they went.  
  
At the Daidouji residence, Tomoyo and Meiling sat quietly on the light green couch, talking and sipping tea in her bedroom. Kero sat on the nearby coffee table shoveling down an entire cake.  
  
"After Kinomoto-san and Syaoran have gotten up, we can discuss what happened with the card." Meiling concluded.  
  
"Yes," agreed Tomoyo, "But I was unfortunate not to video tape Sakura-chan's captivating capture or confession." Tomoyo frowned but then grinned mischievously. "But a Sakura-chan expression after awakening beside Li-kun should be most rewarding." The two girls giggled devilishly as they recollected their prank of placing a sleeping Sakura and Syaoran together in the same bed. The giggling halted and then resumed as the sound of a `Hoeee!' was heard through the large house. Moments later the door to the room was opened and a very red faced Sakura and Syaoran stepped though the door way. They sat beside each other, near a smiling Tomoyo and Meiling. Both still had red faces, and an expression of pure embarrassment while their eyes only looked at the floor. Tomoyo was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Did Sakura-chan and Li-kun sleep well?" she evilly inquired.  
  
"Y-yeah." The simultaneous response came from the blushing couple. Kero changed the subject as he shoved the last piece of his cake into his mouth.  
  
"Now that everyone is here," he swallowed, "We can discuss more about this business with the card." Everyone's attention turned as Sakura retrieved `The Hope' card from her pocket and begin the details of the battle.  
  
"I'm not sure I fully understand all of this." Contemplated a puzzled Kero. Before anyone else spoke a knock was heard at the door.  
  
"Miss Daidouji," Tomoyo's maid peered in, "There are three guests at the door for you." Tomoyo's eyebrows rose.  
  
"Please send them in." Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Yes ma'am," The maid shut the door. Just as Sakura and Syaoran opened their mouths, the door reopened.  
  
The faces in the room turned to disbelief as Eriol Hiiragizawa, Kaho Mizuki and Nakuru Akizuki holding Spinel Sun stepped into the room. It wasn't long before the surprise died down and the four new guests were served some tea as well.  
  
"We were all quite worried for you Sakura-san." Eriol explained the sudden arrival." But we are pleased to see that all is well."  
  
"Yes," Sakura nodded, "But now we are trying to figure out how it happened." Eriol received the card from Sakura's hand and looked at it carefully.  
  
"I believe I know what has happened." Eriol handed the card back to Sakura.  
  
"You do?" Kero scratched his head. "Why don't you tell us then?"  
  
"It is quite legitimate in fact." Eriol explained. "You see, after Sakura-san defeated my magic, she became more powerful than I, and therefore Clow Reed. Since Clow Reed's magic created `The Void', something solely created by Sakura-san's magic would be able to over power anything created by Clow Reed." Everyone nodded in agreement with his reason. "Sakura-san's fear was so strong, that the nameless card was combined and transformed into a new card, hence `The Hope'. This newly created card halted any further destruction from `The Void." Eriol gazed at the new couple as they blushed. "But you really never had anything to worry about Sakura-san." Eriol commented.  
  
"Why is that Eriol-kun?" Sakura pondered.  
  
"Because, you are Sakura-san, and everything will always be alright." Eriol smiled.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura replied her ever-so-famous remark.  
  
The cozy group of friends burst with laughter at Sakura and her cute little self. For the rest of that day and evening the nine friends chatted about events of the past and to come.  
  
All were unaware that in a different time and place, someone was waiting and planned for something that no one could expect. 


	2. Sakura's day with friends

My name is not CLAMP, and I don't want to offend,  
  
But I did not wish for the CCS story to end.  
  
So here I am now, with a fanfic for you to see,  
  
And I'll continue this story the way I think it should be.  
  
Since CLAMP had done a fabulous job,  
  
An actual ending would cause me to sob.  
  
If you were to sue me it would be such a shamer,  
  
`Cause after all this is, a Legal Disclaimer. Grin  
  
Late one night, after a few days had past, Sakura gently drifted into a peaceful sleep. Her mind was happily thinking about Syaoran and all that they has been thorough together. She sighed to herself as she knew for sure that she loved him and he loved her. Sakura suddenly became aware that she was standing in a dark space, surrounded by stars and mist. `Where am I?' she wondered, but recollection came to her as she knew that this was the same place where Clow had spoken with her. `Am I dreaming?' she continued to question, but the sense of a powerful aura and the silhouette of a figure in a cloak stole her attention.  
  
"Clow-san?" Sakura's first thought was of the magician. But this person's aura was different than his, the same, yet different and some how oddly familiar.  
  
"Sakura-san." The figure spoke. Sakura was surprised by what she heard, for it was a woman's voice.  
  
"Hey, Sakura.... Sakura! Wake up will you!" Kero insistently pounded her forehead with his fist.  
  
"Huh? What...?" Sakura sat up in her bed and blinked sleepily at her guardian alarm clock. "Kero-chan.... What's wrong? What's the matter?"  
  
"Your alarm has been going off for the last fifteen minutes." Kero promptly scolded. Sakura lifted her clock to her face and focused on the time. It was now 8:45.  
  
"Hoeee!" Sakura exclaimed as she dashed around her room dressing as quickly as she could. "I`m supposed to meet everyone at Tomoyo-chan's house at 9:00."  
  
"I know." Kero pointed out. "I've been trying to wake you. I can't wait to tell Suppi about my latest score on the Turbo-X game." He proudly huffed and jumped into her backpack as she lifted the bag and threw open the door. `Thump thump thump' was the sound Sakura made as she hastily went down the stairs in her hamster slippers.  
  
"Good morning!" Sakura greeted her father and brother. Fujitaka was currently standing in the kitchen with the yellow and pink apron on cooking breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Sakura-san." Sakura's father replied. Touya was absently reading the news paper and sipping a cup of coffee.  
  
"Good morning." Touya indirectly answered. Sakura sat down at the dining table and gently placed her back pack at her feet. "It's so rare to see monsters happy after waking up," Touya began to tease her; "They're usually very grumpy."  
  
"No I'm not!" Sakura's face scowled at Touya.  
  
"Enough now Touya." Fujitaka interrupted his children's bickering. He handed them each their breakfast and sat down in his chair.  
  
"I have to leave quickly." Sakura announced. "I need to be at Tomoyo-chan's house by nine o'clock."  
  
"That is fine Sakura-san." Her father consoled. "I will give you a ride on my way to work." Sakura's expression turned to relief as she began to eat her food.  
  
"Let's eat!" they cried.  
  
Currently at the Daidouji residence, Syaoran, Meiling and Tomoyo were waiting for the rest of the party to arrive. As Syaoran sat, he mindlessly fiddled with his jacket.  
  
"Calm down already will you?" Meiling finally snapped at Syaoran. "Kinomoto-san will be here soon enough." The telephone rang and Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Hello? Daidouji residence... Yes he is, one moment please." Tomoyo briskly handed the phone to Syaoran. "It's for you." Syaoran hesitantly took the receiver.  
  
"Hello"? Syaoran inquired the caller.  
  
"Hello, Xiao Lang." Syaoran's eyes grew big and frightened at the sound of the voice, because it was his mother. Yelan Li knew that her call would disturb her son because she knew that he feared what she may say. "How are you and Meiling fairing in Japan?"  
  
"Good." Was all Syaoran managed to reply.  
  
"Was the Card Mistress able to defeat the last card?" she continued to question. Syaoran wasn't sure how to respond. If he said that everything was alright, would she demand that he and Meiling return to Hong Kong after the break from school was over?  
  
"Yeah." He sputtered.  
  
"She has become quite strong hasn't she Xiao Lang?" Yelan continued without waiting for a reply. "But last night I felt that troubles are not yet over for her." This time she paused to see if he would speak up. "You have both accepted one another's love?" this time she heard Syaoran choke form the other line. "I am not oblivious to how you or the young Card Mistress feels about one another." She answered the question Syaoran never asked. She remembered back to when she first met the sweet young girl. She, her brother, and their friends were vacationing in Hong Kong when a troubled spirit called for Clow Reed. "I was quite sure of it when Meiling had informed me of your decision to break the engagement." Syaoran's voice grew silent once more. "If this is what you truly want then I shall arrange for Wei to bring your things back to Japan so that you may stay." Syaoran could no longer contain his emotions.  
  
"What?!" Syaoran gasped. Was what his mother just said true? In all his fears he could not believe it possible.  
  
"Clow Reed chose this girl for a reason my son." Yelan explained. "She has proven herself in many ways, and for that I shall accept her." Syaoran felt himself go faint for a moment.  
  
"Yes mother." Was all he could say and all Yelan needed to hear.  
  
"In two days Wei shall arrive and you will live with him and Meiling in your old apartment. You shall both stay in Japan unless there is an emergency. Good bye Xiao Lang."  
  
"Good bye." Syaoran set the phone down onto its hook and stood there looking completely flabbergasted.  
  
"Who was that? What happened?" Meiling inquired.  
  
"It was my mother." Syaoran spoke slow and unsure.  
  
"What did she say?" Meiling was worried from the look on her cousin's face.  
  
"She said....." he thought about it a moment. "You and I are moving back to Japan."  
  
Sakura heaved deeply as she knocked on the door to Tomoyo's large house.  
  
"Sakura-chan has arrived!" Tomoyo announced as she greeted her out of breath friend.  
  
As Sakura stepped inside she noticed that she was the last to appear. Everyone was already standing at the entryway and prepared for her to arrive.  
  
The merry little party of friends laughed and chatted as they strolled up and down the streets of Tomoeda, enjoying the last day of the Nadeshiko Festival. Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Nakuru and Kaho would continuously stop and coo over every cute thing that caught their eyes. Each time the party halted for this particular reason, the remaining four of Syaoran, Eriol, Kero and Suppi simply rolled their eyes and shrugged, knowing that it couldn't be helped.  
  
"When do you plan on informing Kinomoto-san about your mother's decision?" Meiling secretly whispered to her cousin. Syaoran shrugged his shoulders in reply. He and Meiling had already broken the news to everyone else the few moments before Sakura made a dramatic entrance at Tomoyo's house. They all agreed that they would let Syaoran tell her in private when he was ready.  
  
"Eriol-kun," Sakura inquired, "Where have you three been staying these last few days, if your house... uh... I mean Clow-san's house was destroyed?"  
  
"Well, Sakura-san." Eriol explained. "Since Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun and I have returned to Tomoeda for the time being, we are staying with Kaho at the Tsukimine Shrine."  
  
"Oh." Sakura understood.  
  
"Tooouuyyyyaaaa!!" Nakuru hollered from across the crowded street. Everyone turned to see someone dressed in an orange bunny costume and holding balloons sweat drop. They then followed behind an eager Nakuru as she ran to and glomped the seemingly innocent orange bunny.  
  
"Get off me Akizuki!" Touya menacingly grumbled at his new attachment. Nearly everyone in the group was perplexed with amazement at Nakuru's keen power of perception. Touya removed the head of the orange bunny and was startled at the sight of so many people he knew, that stood gaping at his introduction.  
  
"Part time job." Touya flatly stated as he replaced the bunny head and walked away. The following minutes of peculiar silence was broken by the angry grumble of Sakura's stomach.  
  
"I... I guess I'm hungry." Sakura was blushing three shades of red while holding her stomach. Everyone agreed as they burst into laughter.  
  
They had all decided that they would eat at a nearby café which served sandwiches and cake.  
  
"I want some pudding." Kero demanded to Sakura.  
  
"Anyone ever tell you that you're greedy?" Suppi retorted first. Sakura covered Syaoran's mouth with her hand, knowing that he was prepared to speak up.  
  
"We should take one of the corner booths." Sakura offered as she led everyone to the first available seat. They all sat around in a near circle at the table with Kaho and Meiling on each end. Syaoran's seat followed after Meiling then next was Sakura and Tomoyo. Beside Kaho sat Eriol and Nakuru, this left a gap between Nakuru and Tomoyo for Kero and Suppi to sit as well without being visible.  
  
"There are so many things to chose." Sakura frowned as she stared intently at her menu.  
  
"Sakura-chan always makes good choices." Tomoyo cheered her friend.  
  
"Do you want to share something?" Syaoran offered to Sakura.  
  
"I know the first thing I want." Beamed Meiling as she sat with her arms crossed.  
  
"I can't decide either." Nakuru agreed while she scratched her head.  
  
"I just want pudding." Kero huffed, just daring Suppi to call him greedy again. The waitress stepped up beside the table.  
  
"I think we're going to be a few more minutes." Eriol recommended.  
  
The rest of the lunch went by uneventful, except for a few minor instances that involved a slightly crazed Suppi after an angry Kero shoved a spoonful of his double chocolate brownie pudding down his throat. Outside the café, the winds had begun to change mysteriously. The once light and warm summer breeze was replaced by a cold chill that blew harsh and erratically.  
  
The group had just finished paying for their meals and stepped outside. Those with magical sensors felt immediately a strange difference in the wind. Even Tomoyo and Meiling could see that things had changed since before lunch.  
  
"Something's not right." Sakura turned to her magical companions. Syaoran, Eriol, Nakuru and Kaho all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Look at the sky!" Kero pointed upward. The clouds were black and swirling, but just as oddly as it occurred, the force that caused the phenomena had vanished.  
  
"It's similar to what mother said." Syaoran blurted, but then snapped his mouth shut.  
  
"What happened?" a confused Sakura wondered. Eriol and Tomoyo both pushed Sakura and Syaoran away from the group.  
  
"You two need to talk." They simultaneously acknowledged.  
  
Syaoran took her hand in his as he led her away from the crowd to somewhere more private. The place he chose was a small bench by a garden of flowers.  
  
"I don't understand Syaoran-kun?" Sakura gave him a questioning glance with her sparkling green eyes.  
  
"I know." Syaoran's eyes met hers, "I've been waiting for a time today where I could speak with you." Sakura's eyes softened. "It's about me returning to Hong Kong." He confessed.  
  
"Oh?" Sakura's glaze turned downward.  
  
"Mother called me today and....."  
  
"Please Syaoran-kun," Sakura held her fingers to his lips. "Don't say anymore. The thought of you and Meiling-chan returning to Hong Kong crossed my mind already. I just wanted to let you know," she swallowed as her gazed met his once again, "That these last few days with you have been the happiest in all my life." Tears now threaten her eyes. "I will wait for you Syaoran-kun, no matter how long." Sakura broke into sobs as a confused Syaoran held her close to his chest. This reminded him of that day at Penguin Park a year ago when a sad Sakura turned to him for support.  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran whispered. "We're going to be staying." He softly rubbed her back to soothe her weeping. A tear stained Sakura sat up and smiled.  
  
"Really?" she cautiously questioned, afraid a second answer would be different.  
  
"Yes!" Syaoran smiled back in confirmation. The correct response caused her to tackle Syaoran as they both laughed and held each other tightly.  
  
What the happy couple didn't know was that now, more than one set of eyes was spying through a camcorder lens on the other side of the bushes. Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Nakuru, Kaho Kero and Suppi all smiled at the beautiful scene. 


	3. Sakura and the mysterious magic

My name is not CLAMP, and I don't want to offend,  
  
But I did not wish for the CCS story to end.  
  
So here I am now, with a fanfic for you to see,  
  
And I'll continue this story the way I think it should be.  
  
Since CLAMP had done a fabulous job,  
  
An actual ending would cause me to sob.  
  
If you were to sue me it would be such a shamer,  
  
`Cause after all this is, a Legal Disclaimer. Grin  
  
Sakura was once again standing within the mystical space of the stars and mist. She glanced around looking for the figure she saw before. There, just ahead of her, was the same silhouette she remembered. This time she concentrated hard on the figure's aura. This person was defiantly powerful, but why did it perplex her so? Sakura tried to focus on the figure with her eyes, but she had too much trouble due to the foggy haze that surrounded her.  
  
"Sakura-san," The figure spoke once again. This time Sakura was positive that it was a feminine voice. She tried to take a step closer, but her body stood frozen.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura pleaded. The figure lifted her arms from beneath her cloak.  
  
"I am." The figure replied.  
  
"And that is what has been happening lately in my dreams." A troubled Sakura added.  
  
"This defiantly sounds like strange things are occurring again." Syaoran agreed as the group of nine plus one Yue, pondered with the meaning behind it.  
  
"Well I am quite sure that I am not behind it this time." Eriol smirked. Sakura looked up at him.  
  
"My first reaction, when I had this dream, was that it was Clow-san." Sakura pointed out. "But what baffled me the most was the feeling of her aura."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kero scratched his head with the spoon he was using for his pudding.  
  
"I'm not really sure." Sakura admitted. "But her aura was familiar to me, like it was someone I knew," she noted, "And at the same time she was a stranger to me."  
  
"Who ever this person is, she has not acted violent in any way yet." Yue finally spoke up.  
  
"But we can not take any chances with this mysterious person." Syaoran defended. Sakura turned and gave Syaoran a tender smile, knowing his heart was set on protecting her.  
  
"I just wanted to go back to being a regular kid again." Sakura pouted slightly in a sigh. Eriol's eyebrows raised and lowered as he frowned at her comment.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura-san, but it appears that I have failed to explain to you further about your duties as the Sakura Card Mistress."  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura considered. Everyone turned to look at Sakura, and then to Eriol, waiting for his reply.  
  
"You see," he began, "Your magic did refresh the cards magic after you transformed them into the Sakura Cards, but that does not mean you shouldn't use them any longer." Tomoyo's face beamed brightly as she placed her palm against her own cheek.  
  
"This means I can create more terrific costumes for Sakura-chan, and she can wear them while I video tape her in action. Hohohoho." Tomoyo mused at the idea and snickered slightly. Sakura sweat dropped at her bizarre friend while she turned back to Eriol.  
  
"Tomoyo had me doing that for her already these last four months after you had returned to England and Syaoran-kun went to Hong Kong." Sakura thought about the videos Tomoyo had made. Syaoran grasped Sakura's hand with his, which made her blush slightly.  
  
"That is good then." Eriol smiled to her very pleased. "Using your magic is very much the same as exercising a muscle in your body." He continued to make clear. "If you fail to use it, or you do not use it regularly, then it loses its strength." Sakura nodded in understanding. "That is why you must practice your magic often and use the cards regularly so that you will continue to build on the strength that you already have." Eriol instructed. Syaoran looked at him troubled.  
  
"But she cannot just use the cards and her magic for no reason." He pointed out to the group. Eriol's attention turned to his cute little descendant.  
  
"This may be true from what you have been taught of the Clow cards." Eriol clarified. "But now they are the true and rightful cards under Sakura-san's name, the cards will happily do whatever she asks of them." Eriol's comment made Sakura grin. He turned his head back to her. "As long as you wish to the cards and yourself with your whole heart, no matter what the request may be, they will come forth in your aid." His reasoning satisfied everyone. Sakura looked up again with another question.  
  
"Eriol-kun? How should I use the cards in order to practice?" Sakura glanced at Tomoyo as she saw that the girl was daydreaming with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Any way you see fit, Sakura-san." Eriol answered back. "You can use them for any reason you chose, just wish deeply and ask."  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura scratched her head.  
  
"Give us an example." Syaoran inquired.  
  
"I have one!" Nakuru offered. "You could use "The Sweet' to make desserts." She chimed.  
  
"Or bubble to wash your own laundry." Kero pouted. Eriol nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes, those are both true and excellent examples." Eriol looked at Sakura once more. "But that will be just the beginning for you Sakura-san." Before Sakura could question him, he continued. "As you exercise your powers, you will find yourself gaining more abilities." Sakura blinked.  
  
"You mean she will be able to do more that just control the cards?" Syaoran asked the question everyone was wondering.  
  
"Yes." Eriol replied. "Through Clow Reed's life he had the ability to do much more than create and use the cards." Eriol's eyes fell to Sakura. "The start of your growth has begun with the creation of your first original Sakura Card." Sakura held `The Hope' in her lap.  
  
"Does this mean that I will create more cards?" Sakura's question made her feel unsure of her magic.  
  
"Yes you will." Eriol assured. The room grew silent as everyone within the walls of Tomoyo's bedroom paused from all movement.  
  
"But... but I don't know how to create cards." Sakura stuttered. Eriol saw that she had doubts about herself.  
  
"How did you create `The Hope'?" he regarded the card in her lap. Sakura briefly glanced at Syaoran and then at the card again as she blushed a soft crimson. How was she going to explain the feelings she had about Syaoran when the card first appeared to her the day he left for Hong Kong. But then, she thought, it was also similar to the feeling she had when `The Void' had attacked him.  
  
"I... I was feeling..." Sakura paused for a moment, "I felt a very strong emotion inside my heart." Sakura hoped that she hadn't embarrassed Syaoran too much.  
  
"Then you will make more the very same way." Eriol matter-of-factly stated. "When there is a need, you will find yourself wishing with a strong emotion, and the rest will come just as well." Sakura still looked discouraged, but the proof of her abilities was in her hands, so she let the matter drop.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were walking hand in hand together on their way to Sakura's house after the meeting was concluded at the Daidouji residence.  
  
"I want to thank you for walking me home like this Syaoran-kun." Sakura sweetly leaned against his arm. Syaoran's cheeks turned a pale pink. He was still quite unused to her touching him affectionately.  
  
"It's nothing. I just want you to be safe." Syaoran shrugged looking at his feet. They were just passing Penguin Park when Sakura decided to change their destination.  
  
"Come with me for a moment Syaoran-kun." Sakura led Syaoran to a small bench near the Emperor Penguin and had him sit beside her.  
  
"I wanted to be alone with you for a little while longer." Sakura confessed. Syaoran's eyes grew wide as he felt his face grow warm. Deep inside he wanted to be with her as well. Syaoran glanced in her direction and was surprised to see that she was also blushing with her head down. He reached over with his arm and lifted her lovely face toward him. Their eyes met each other's and were motionless as they sat that way unmoving. Syaoran's heart begun to beat rapidly as his gaze was locked with hers. Never in all his wildest dreams did he believe that this would become a reality.  
  
Sakura felt her body go weak at the sight of Syaoran's deep russet colored eyes. Her breath was caught in her throat as she felt his gaze slip into her mind. Sakura felt Syaoran slowly leaning towards her, his eyes still locked with hers and his hand still gently on her cheek. She could feel her heart beating rapidly beneath her chest and was unsure how long they sat that way.  
  
A strange wind began to blow around the park, lifting the loose leaves from the ground and swirling them above Emperor Penguin. Sakura and Syaoran's eyes were averted from each other as the wind, and the aura that controlled it, alerted them.  
  
"It's the same aura as before." Sakura announced to Syaoran as he jumped from his seat and stood defensively.  
  
"I recognize it from the day before." Syaoran agreed, "Is this the same that you've felt in your dreams?" He turned to see Sakura nodding in reply.  
  
"Yes, it's quite strange because it feels like I know who it is." Sakura added. Syaoran turned back to the phenomenon of air before them with a concerned expression.  
  
"I feel the same thing." Syaoran grumbled.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran was not about to take any chances with this bizarre force that was recurring around Sakura. He swiftly pulled the magical amulet that contained his sword from his back pocket and held it before his face. Syaoran closed his eyes and willed the power of his sword to appear before him within his fist. Finally with his instrument of protection established for use, he was prepared to take on what ever this powerful force had to offer.  
  
In the mean time that Syaoran was preparing for danger, Sakura simply stood watching as the force brought the swirling leaves from around the top of the Emperor Penguin, to the nearby swings and then set a course directly for the two of them.  
  
"Sakura watch out!" Syaoran warned as the charging foliage nearly pummeled Sakura straight on. Syaoran's reflex's pushed into gear as he dove at a shocked Sakura and sent the both of them sailing away from harm.  
  
"Thank you Syaoran-kun." Sakura smiled at him while rubbing her hip that she fell on.  
  
"It's not over; it's still coming at us." Syaoran pointed at the loose shrubbery contained within the magically influenced wind while it was making another lap around the park. Syaoran lifted himself from off the ground using his sword and retrieved an ofuda from the front pocket of his jacket.  
  
"Lightning, come forth!" Syaoran commanded. A bolt of lightning shot from his sword and directed at the supernatural threat. Unfortunately the blast had no affect on the power that controlled this attacking menace and it once again directed its aim at Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
They dove out of the way once more before Sakura brought out her star key and decided to fight herself.  
  
"O' Key that contains the powers of the stars, reveal your true form to me. By our contract, I Sakura, command you, RELEASE!" Sakura clutched her star staff before her once the transformation was complete while she held one of her Sakura Cards between her fingers.  
  
"SHEILD!" Sakura commanded. The card was released from its form and it enveloped Sakura and Syaoran within a protective barrier seconds before they would have been struck. The power smashed into the magical shield created by Sakura and was deflected away. It ricochet onto the ground and was obliterated instantaneously. Sakura and Syaoran dissolved their magic's, but were still alert for more dangers. When nothing more appeared to attack them, they cautiously stepped out of the park and resumed to Sakura's house.  
  
"I'm not sure what that was, or who was causing it, but we all need to be on alert for any more possible attacks." Syaoran was extremely troubled and fearful for Sakura's safety. They both stood outside Sakura's house now and were discussing the earlier event in the park.  
  
"We'll talk to Eriol-kun more about it." Sakura assured. "I will see you then, Syaoran-kun." Syaoran watched as she walked up the steps and went into her house with a smile on her face. He turned down the street and continued to worry, because he knew that this time no one knew what was to be expected. 


	4. Sakura and friends return to school

My name is not CLAMP, and I don't want to offend,  
  
But I did not wish for the CCS story to end.  
  
So here I am now, with a fanfic for you to see,  
  
And I'll continue this story the way I think it should be.  
  
Since CLAMP had done a fabulous job,  
  
An actual ending would cause me to sob.  
  
If you were to sue me it would be such a shamer,  
  
'Cause after all this is, a Legal Disclaimer. Grin  
  
  
  
  
  
The end of summer break had finally arrived for Sakura. Touya and Kero knew that at any moment she would begin her yearly thrashing around, which could only have meant that none of her school projects were finished.  
  
"This time I was a little more prepared." Kero boasted to Sakura as she scribbled furiously in her picture journal. "I knew this year would be no different than the last two."  
  
Sakura looked up at Kero with a slightly annoyed but hurt expression.  
  
"Why don't you have any confidence in me?" She looked back down at her journal and then back up to Kero as he simply stood there on the edge of her desk with his arms crossed.  
  
"It's not a matter of having any confidence in you Sakura." Kero assured, "But you are Sakura and you will always do the things that make you special and unique." Sakura's expression softened as he continued, "Besides, my back up should be here soon."  
  
"What?" Sakura became completely puzzled as thoughts of Kero's intentions drifted through her mind. A sound came from outside Sakura's window and she rose from her seat and looked out and down from the window. Standing below her was Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meiling and Eriol. Sakura smiled and waved down to them, and then she turned to Kero who had a devilish grin on his face.  
  
"Did you invite them over here today?" She inquired to the guilty guardian.  
  
"I knew you'd need a little help." Kero confessed. "So I pleaded with Tomoyo-chan to bring some help over today. This time I won't get stuck trying to finish it all before tomorrow." Sakura wasn't sure whether to be upset or grateful. She opened the door to her bedroom and went down stairs to greet her guests.  
  
A few short moments later, Sakura led her friends from the front door to her bedroom and they were now sitting in a circle, each person with a different one of Sakura's projects to work on.  
  
"I really appreciate you all coming over to help me like this." Sakura gave them her warmest smile.  
  
"It's no problem to us Sakura-chan." Tomoyo returned the smile. "We are all happy to do what we can for you." Syaoran, Eriol and Meiling nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thank you!" Sakura once again expressed her gratitude as everyone began the process of helping her complete her school work.  
  
The next morning had arrived and Sakura was awake and eager to see all her friends at school again. She was dressed and downstairs for breakfast before anyone had called her.  
  
Sakura's brother and father both looked quite shocked at her for being up and ready so quickly this morning.  
  
"Good morning father, good morning brother!" Sakura's cheery voice filled the kitchen.  
  
"Is it going to rain?" Touya looked out of the kitchen window with a puzzled expression. Sakura ignored Touya's remark as she smiled at her father while he placed breakfast at the table.  
  
"Good morning Sakura-san, are you ready for your classes today?" Fujitaka was happy to see Sakura so enthusiastic to return to school, especially after the summer break.  
  
"Yes, I can't wait to see everyone again!" Sakura cheerfully finished her breakfast and put her rollerblades on to leave.  
  
"I'm off!" Sakura waved to her father as she rolled away.  
  
"Be careful." Fujitaka called as he watched her depart from sight.  
  
Sakura opened the door to her classroom and was filled with the excitement of seeing her class again. She also had the relief of knowing that her summer projects were finished and ready to turn in, thanks to the help from Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling.  
  
"Good morning!" Sakura greeted her classmates as she set her school bag on her desk. Tomoyo had just walked in and was setting her stuff down as well.  
  
"Good morning Sakura-chan." Tomoyo kindly greeted her best friend.  
  
"Good morning Tomoyo-chan." Sakura nearly burst with tender affection for her kindhearted and helpful companion. Less than a few seconds later, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika were gleefully welcoming their friends back from the break.  
  
Mr. Terada opened the door and stepped into the classroom, his presence settled the excited chatter of the room.  
  
"Welcome back to class everyone." Mr. Terada stood in front of the class and smiled at the students. "Before we begin things as usual I have some wonderful news for all of you." Tomoyo and Sakura smiled to each other as he continued. "Please welcome back your old classmates." At that moment Syaoran, Meiling and Eriol all stepped through the doorway as the class was once again, an uproar of chatter. "Syaoran Li can sit in his old seat." Mr. Terada went on. "But since Meiling Li and Eriol Hiiragizawa sat in the same seat during different times, you will have to decide between yourselves who will sit where." Eriol and Meiling settled the matter quickly, since Eriol gracefully acknowledged that Meiling should take the seat, given that she sat there first, and Eriol humbly took the empty seat in front of Tomoyo. "I have one more bit of good news." Mr. Terada informed the class just as Kaho Mizuki stepped through the doorway, this time the class took much longer to quiet down.  
  
After school was over, Sakura made her way home with Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol right behind her. The day before, when everyone had finished helping Sakura with her projects, she had offered to have them all over for dinner the next night, in return for their assistance. That evening she knew her father and brother would both be out late working, so the opportunity to cook dinner for her friends was something Sakura was looking forward to. After the meal was prepared and eaten, the group gathered into the living room while Sakura served some cake that her father had made, Kero had joined them not long after and demanded his piece as well. They idly chatted about being together in school again while Sakura was requested to model Tomoyo's latest costume. Sakura stood before everyone wearing an outfit of mostly light blue fabric that made up the flaring short skirt, the long sleeved gloves, shoes and the simple hat. The rest of the outfit was brightened by the white sleeveless vest, ribbons of white and golden-orange that accented her collar, and her hat and white stockings that had golden-orange ribbons hanging from each. The brightest touch was the yellow stars that adorned her hat, collar and the tops of her shoes. Sakura and Syaoran both blushed while Tomoyo sighed merrily at seeing Sakura in one of her costumes.  
  
Before Sakura could utter a nervous word to calm down her musing friend's delight, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Kero were pierced with the ambiance of a magical power that was directed with the intent to alert their attentions.  
  
"It has to be the same magical aura as before." Sakura assured everyone.  
  
"I feel that's its coming from the direction of the school." Syaoran added. Eriol, nodded in agreement.  
  
"It seems this individual has repeated much of my own actions very well." Eriol considered the entity's objective.  
  
"Are you positive that you have nothing to do with this?" Syaoran looked towards Eriol with an air of distrust.  
  
"I swear that I don't." Eriol positively affirmed.  
  
"We should go see then what this someone wants." Tomoyo encouraged while removing her camcorder from her school bag and looking at Sakura though the lens. "It's time to see the Card Captor Sakura in action once again."  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, Eriol, Tomoyo and the transformed Kerberos all stood within the courtyard of Tomoeda Elementary School. The magical presence that had led them there was still remaining in the area, and continuing to grow stronger. Neither Eriol nor Syaoran were going to take any chances with this entity, since Syaoran already had his sword at hand and Eriol with his staff of the sun as well.  
  
"Everyone stay alert!" Syaoran recommended, but no less than the moment he spoke those words, did a large pool of magically produced swirling water formed beneath their feet. Syaoran and Eriol both bound swiftly away from the waters clutches while Kerberos lifted Sakura and Tomoyo from harm. Meiling darted desperately away, but her speed could not stop the water from engulfing her beneath the vile waves.  
  
"Meiling!" Everyone cried, but she was already pulled out of their sight and below into the dark liquid.  
  
"You must try your magic." Eriol convinced Sakura to take action first. Sakura held 'The Watery' card between her fingers and brought forth the powers of her magic circle.  
  
"Please control the waters which contain my friend, Watery!" Sakura commanded her card to help Meiling to escape, but when Watery dove into the pool, the card was rejected away and retuned to a card once again. Sakura knelt on the ground while looking sadly at 'The Watery' in her hand.  
  
"I'll try to help now." Eriol summoned his own magic circle and began forcing the waters to recede, but Eriol was knocked away as well and defeated.  
  
"I'll have to try a different approach then." Syaoran decided while dissolving his sword away. He took a step backwards and then leapt quickly into the pool. Moments later Syaoran gasped from the surface of the water with a look of panic on his face.  
  
"Meiling is being held down by underwater plants, there is no way I can hold my breath long enough to pull her out." Syaoran glanced desperately at Sakura. "If we wait any longer she'll drown!" Sakura felt a rush of fear sink into her body as Syaoran's words rang in her mind. Tears were welling up in her eyes and she felt her body go weak.  
  
"There's nothing we can do!" Sakura began to collapse and withdraw from her thoughts. Suddenly she felt hands shaking her back to reality and when she opened her eyes she saw both Syaoran and Eriol standing before her, neither of them would let her give up.  
  
"Sakura-san now is your chance to discover a new power within yourself." Eriol reminded her of their earlier discussion.  
  
"You're the only one that can do anything!" Syaoran's urgent tone encouraged Sakura to once again attempt to save Meiling.  
  
"I'll do it." Sakura brushed away her tears and stood beside the edge of the horrid waters that seized Meiling. She gazed into the shadows below the surface before she closed her eyes and clasped her hands firmly to her heart. Inside her mind she envisioned Meiling struggling to be free of her suffocating captor. Sakura felt her emotions and thoughts race inside of her, frantically searching for a way to rescue Meiling. Unexpectedly Sakura felt an immense jolt of her magic powers slice through her body. From everyone else's view, Sakura had summoned her magic circle and was now being engulfed in a brilliant light. When the light had faded away only a few moments later, Sakura stood now transformed before her friends. What they saw was a Sakura that nearly resembled that of a mermaid with Tomoyo's outfit on, her legs were now a pink fish's tail. Sakura dove into the murky water before anyone could make a sound and she emerged triumphantly with an unconscious Meiling in her grasp. Once out of the water, Sakura's legs returned to normal and Meiling regained conscious as they were surrounded by their concerned friends.  
  
The threatening waters were now vanished and a single glowing card fluttered into Sakura's grasp. Eriol smiled warmly at Sakura as Syaoran made sure that Meiling was alright and Tomoyo and Kero hugged Sakura dearly. Even in the darkest of moments, when doom and disaster are nearly escapable, Sakura's magic within her comes forth to guarantee that everything will surly be alright. The evidence of this came once in the form of 'The Hope' and again Sakura has proven her will with the birth of a Sakura card that has the picture of a dolphin and bears the name 'The Swim'.  
  
  
  
_________  
  
Author's Extra Memo:  
  
I'd really like to show my gratitude and appreciation to all the wonderful people out there that read my fic, and then were kind enough to give me glorious reviews. If it weren't for the people that have encouraged me to continue this story, then I would have become discouraged and unhappy with finishing it. But since I know now that you are excited and waiting eagerly for my next chapter, I shall dedicate the rest of my story to those faithful readers that have made me feel my story is desired. Again I thank you! –E. Jaramillo 


	5. Sakura and the answers within

My name is not CLAMP, and I don't want to offend,  
  
But I did not wish for the CCS story to end.  
  
So here I am now, with a fanfic for you to see,  
  
And I'll continue this story the way I think it should be.  
  
Since CLAMP had done a fabulous job,  
  
An actual ending would cause me to sob.  
  
If you were to sue me it would be such a shamer,  
  
'Cause after all this is, a Legal Disclaimer. Grin  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura opened her eyes as her vision slowly swirled into focus. There standing over her with concerned expressions was her father and brother.  
  
"How are you feeling, Sakura-san?" Fujitaka's voice was calm and soothing.  
  
"I'm …I'm alright." Sakura's memory of the night before became a blur in her mind. Her body felt exhausted, but she knew that her strength would return soon, just like it always had.  
  
"Good, I'm glad that you're alright, I want you to stay home from school today and get plenty of rest." Fujitaka turned to Touya, "Will you take care of her until I get home tonight?" Touya nodded in reply.  
  
"I have a club event after classes, but I will be home afterwards." Touya turned his gaze to his little sister tucked into her bed. In the back of his mind, anxiety and worry for Sakura crept from his memories.  
  
"Alright then, I'm off for work!" Fujitaka stepped through Sakura's doorway and waved to his children good-bye.  
  
"Have a good day, be careful." Sakura and Touya both watched as their father left the bedroom. Touya crouched down beside Sakura's bed so that he could speak to her without being loud.  
  
"Things are happening again aren't they?" Touya's expression became serious as he spoke.  
  
"Brother, I'm not quite sure what happened. I won't know until I can speak to Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun and Meiling-chan." Sakura thought intently about remembering what occurred after they arrived at the school last night.  
  
"I just want you to be careful. I can no longer protect you like I did before." Touya briefly thought of the sacrifice he made to save Yukito.  
  
"I think everything will surly be alright, just like it always is." Sakura smiled tenderly at her older brother.  
  
"Fine then, I'm off." Touya stood up from Sakura's bedside and walked to the door.  
  
"Have a good day, be careful." Sakura's voice was clear and strong. Touya paused for a moment before leaving; he glanced back at his sister and then closed the door.  
  
Sakura was about to snuggle deep within her blankets once more, but no sooner did her eyes shut then did Kero pounce from beside her window.  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?" Kero rested his front paws on her chin and stuck his round orange face into hers.  
  
"IYEE! Kero-chan, don't come at me so quickly like that!" Sakura sat up in her bed and clutched her pajama top.  
  
"I was so worried about ya Sakura." Kero seized her other hand and embraced it.  
  
"What?" Sakura's missing memories puzzled her even more. "Why Kero-chan?" Kero let go of Sakura's hand and floated above her blankets.  
  
"You mean you don't remember anything about last night?" Kero crossed his arms and scrunched his face in thought.  
  
"Is that a problem?" Sakura tried even harder to remember last night's events, but her only recollections were about the school and water.  
  
"Maybe you should rest for a while until the others get here." Kero lifted Sakura's blankets so she could scoot down into bed again. "They knew you weren't going to be at school today, so they told me to tell you that they'd be here right after school was over." Sakura looked up at her clock that sat above her bed and saw that it was only 9 o'clock.  
  
"Okay Kero-chan, will you get me up when they arrive?" Sakura looked up at Kero who was floating above her head.  
  
"Yeah, sure, no problem." After Sakura had closed her eyes and was nearly asleep, Kero drifted to his perch on the window sill and sat there in contemplation. "At least I hope there's no problem."  
  
A gentle voice whispered in Sakura's ears as she stood, surrounded by the foggy darkness. Her vision came to focus once again on the ethereal figure that loomed within her dreams.  
  
"Sakura-san must look within to find the answers." The woman encouraged, "You must trust your heart to guide your steps."  
  
Sakura took great effort to lift her arms to the mysterious being and was flooded by magical forces that radiated from her.  
  
"I don't understand." Sakura pleaded to the figure, "Why don't you tell me who you are?" She watched as the magical form floated gracefully to her side and nurturing brushed her cheek. Sakura felt a tingling sensation from the touch and began to feel suddenly dizzy.  
  
"Hey, Sakura!" Kero incessantly patted her cheek, "Everybody's here. Wake up will ya?" Sakura's eye lids snapped open and startled Kero who was doing his best to get her up.  
  
"What's going on?" Sakura jolted up in her bed and flung Kero to the floor. She pulled back her blankets and stepped to her window sill where she saw her friends waiting patiently below. A few moments was all it took for her to dress quickly and invite her guests into the house. The first thing that Sakura had noticed was that only Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol had arrived at her home, while Meiling was no where in sight.  
  
"Something very odd has occurred." Kero informed the group, "It seems that Sakura had completely forgotten about last nights events." Eriol sat quietly rubbing his chin while Tomoyo and Syaoran showed concern for Sakura's health.  
  
"Do you think we should explain to her what happened? Syaoran asked the group. Eriol finally looked up at Sakura and the others with a thoughtful expression.  
  
"I believe that Sakura-san's memory loss is not an accident." Eriol concluded as he stood from his seat in Sakura's living room and walked to stand beside her. "This may be something that we cannot just simply fix by narrating the events that happened."  
  
"How do you know all of this?" Syaoran leered at Eriol as he defensively stepped beside Sakura as well.  
  
"I sense a strong force that is clouding Sakura-san's mind." Eriol ignored Syaoran's jealousy as he continued. "This powerful entity is purposely causing a rift in her memories and cannot be stopped by simple means."  
  
"What needs to be done then?" Tomoyo clutched Sakura's hand and looked deeply troubled at her friend.  
  
"Sakura-san must use her energies to fight off this memory lapse." Eriol turned to Kero who was drifting in the door way. "Did you bring down the cards?" Kero gently set down Sakura's pink book of Sakura cards in her lap and took his seat on the coffee table. Eriol turned back to Sakura and instructed her to open the book and view her cards. She promptly followed Eriol's directions and was puzzled by the strange card that was completely blank, but to everyone else it was the same card that had been created the evening before.  
  
"How strange that this card had nothing on it." Sakura stated. She held the card firmly in her grasp as she began to feel dizzy once again and watched as the room became dark around her. Clouds floated past her vision and she called out for her friends, but there was no reply. "Please let me remember." Sakura pleaded to the void beyond, "I want to know. I don't want to forget any longer." A cool breeze drifted from the blackness and a woman of small stature dissolved before her that was clothed in a soft white gown with a red sash and carried a large book. The book's pages were old and brown and from what Sakura could tell, there were some pages that were not written on yet.  
  
"I can grant you what you desire if you shall grant me my name." The woman's voice was soothing and gentle and she appeared kind and helpful. Sakura looked thoughtfully at the figure and them at the book.  
  
"This book contains that which is within." The figure informed her as if answering her mind's thought. Sakura recalled the dream she had earlier that suggested that she look within to find the answers. Sakura then realized that it is a person's memory that is within and her eyes became large and excited.  
  
"You are 'The Memory." Sakura affirmed as the card smiled and turned the books pages to a section that had been filled with writing. The words lifted from the pages and swirled lightly around Sakura as recollections of the past night became unclouded and were displayed like images before her. As the images faded, Sakura's living room and her friends were once again standing before her and looking concerned. Her magic circle slowly vanished and now within her grasp she held not one, but two new cards. Sakura offered the group a smile of reassurance that everything was alright as she lifted the newly created card for them to see. "I remember now." She said. 


End file.
